Rin Oyama
Rin Oyama (大山 凛, Ōyama Rin) is one of the new characters that are making their debut in Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou. Rin was voiced by Mio. About Rin Rin is the cousin sister of Reiji Oyama and a passionate high school girl whose aim in life is to be a strong karate woman. She has a calm and polite personality. She has been training with her uncle and Reiji since she was 4 years old. In order to become stronger, she has added the techniques of Okinawan Karate to those she has learned from them. After further years of training, she has gained enough confidence to participate for the first time in a Goketsuji Tournament, and begins to follow the way of the karate maiden. Reiji and Rin Relation When Rin was announced as playable character her bio stated that she was Reiji's niece this caused confusion about their relationship since Rin didn't appeared in the established family tree and Reiji doesn't have any brothers or sisters so it couldn't been explained which was Rin's origin. Some fans theorized that she might be daughter of Megumi Oyama, a character appeared in a Goketsuji Ichizoku manga, who is a young female kuroko wich happends to be Reiji's half-sister and daughter of Tokuji Oyama and a female kuroko. The problem with that theory was that Megumi would be too young to have a daughter of Rin's age. Time later ATLUS openned the official site for the game and they were confirmed to be cousins. Althought Rin tends to refer Reiji as "Oji-san" which is the Japanese word for uncle but is also an adjective used by young people to affectionately call any men older than them. Special Moves *'Kamae Henkou' (Stance Change) - Rin will pose quickly and switch combat styles. Performing this move changes her special moves, which is indicated by the gauge over her Stress Meter. *[[Rin's Attack List|'Muchimi']] (Basic Stance) - Rin will assume a guard stance. If attacked, she will perform a counter attack - downward karate chop - at the enemy. (Changed Stance) Rin will move forward while covering her upper body and head with an arm. She autoguards attacks which are aimed at her head and torso. if she is close enough she hits the opponent for some damage and recovers quickly. However, if you push Punch button once more, she will perform the karate chop which knocks the opponent away. *[[Rin's Attack List|'Achifu']] (Basic Stance) - Rin throws a purple flame bolt at her opponent. (Changed Stance) Rin launches a big purple fireball at close range, which will hit multiple times. *[[Rin's Attack List|'Chinkuchi']] (Basic Stance) - Rin will attack the opponent with an uppercut followed by a descending aerial kick. *[[Rin's Attack List|'Feesa']] (Basic Stance) - Rin unleashes a barrage of lightning-fast kicks. (Changed Stance) Rin performs a diagonally upward moving kick which seems similar to Keith's. *[[Rin's Attack List|'Toshu Ranbu']] (Stress Shot) - Rin charges toward the opponent and once close she unleashes a storm of attacks. *[[Rin's Attack List|'Hishou no Goten Shu']] (Ippatsu Ougi) - Rin rushes forward and grabs the opponent, then proceeds to slam them down back and forth several times before throwing them aside. Music Themes *[[Otome no Karate Do |''Otome no Karate Do'' ]]- Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Appearances * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Related Characters *Reiji Oyama: Cousin *Buntaro Kuno: Dislike *Shintaro Kuno: Dislike Artwork File:RinSuperScreen.jpg|A shot of Rin's cut-in animation during her Ippatsu Ougi File:Rin Oyama Render.jpg|3D render of Rin Rin pic1.jpg Trivia *Her losing portrait during results screens after a battle in Matsuri Senzo Kuyou is a reference to Doraemon. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters Category:Goketsuji descendants